Arnold story
by Spiderman2
Summary: This is my first Arnold story. Actually my first arnold story. And there's a crime wave going on. *FINISHED!!*
1. Default Chapter

A Hey Arnold story Ch.1  
  
"Yo" Gerald said to his best chum.  
  
"What's up" said Arnold.  
  
"Nothing much. Remember the math test? I never thought I'd pass that!" Gerald replied.  
  
"Yeah that was nuts. Sid almost had a panic attack!" Just as they were walking through the school yard and out the school yard, They found Sid beaten up.  
  
"SID WHAT HAPPENED!" They asked him.  
  
"ouch. I was walking home when all of a sudden some thugs jacked me for my bike!" Now Arnold knew they didn't live in the safest neighbourhood of town, But a mugging right out side the school? They were scared so after school they all went to Arnold's house and they were about to call Harold over but When they called  
  
"Sorry. Harold's can't come to the phone right now." His mom was crying.  
  
"Mrs. Harold's mom. What's wrong?" A worried Arnold asked a crying Harold's mom.  
  
"My poor Harold's in the child's clinic. Some young hoodlems mugged my poor Harold for his bike!"  
  
"What!!" Screamed Arnold.  
  
They called up the gang and got to the Hospital as fast as they can.  
  
"Pink boy are you okay?" Helga asked him.  
  
"Harold who did this to you?" Arnold asked.  
  
"It was.it was,..." Than he passed out  
  
  
  
:So what did you think?. Pretty crappy eh?. Well don't blame me. This is my frist fan fic 


	2. The new crew

A Hey Arnold Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Arnold. man that sounded odd...anyway to carry on  
  
"It was... It was. Curly! and his gang of ruffians!" Harold barely mangaged to say.  
  
"What! Curly!" They all exclaimed. They turned around to see the creepy kid smiling like crazy.  
  
"Yes it was me!!! That big pink dude had it coming! He stole my favorite eraser that I got last year!!! Good old eraser got eaten!!!" oh well And he ran out the door.  
  
So Arnold and "the gang" went to Arnold's house and thought of ideas to elimanate Curly.  
  
"I say we give him a double swirley,wedgie attack!!" Screamed Sid.  
  
"No. I say we get him at his own medicine" Said Arnold "Let's get my Grandma to teach us the Art of:Martial Arts!"  
  
"Yeah!!" everyone Exclaimed.  
  
THe next day everyone was sitting in the room that Arnold once sat in. They even went through the same Arnold went through  
  
After 5 weeks they were lean meaning destruction machines. But by than there were aleady 5 more muggings. Sid was taken down. Harold got out of the hospital but stuck it out at home. One day when they were training, they heard some ruckus outside so they went outside to see Mr.Kekaushka getting jacked for his shirt!!!  
  
"Put him down!" Exclaimed Arnold.  
  
"What if I don't?" says the masked thug.  
  
"We'll make you." Said Arnold not backing down from the deranged dude.  
  
Of course he didn't let go of Mr.K so the gang did a number on his body and left him in a ditch somewhere for the cops to find him.  
  
"Whoa that felt good" said Gerald after they dumped his body in the ditch.  
  
"YEAH" everyone exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile: "Bring him to me!" exclaimed a highpitched voice from the back of the alley.  
  
The thugs did as they were told and brought a young lad,maybe 8 to Curly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU WALK ON MY SIDEWALK!!!" exclaimed the enraged Curly.  
  
"I..I didn't know it was your sidewalk! Mr." The frightened young lad said.  
  
"DIDN'T KNOW!!" and with that Curly back handed the young child and he was bloody and lost a tooth "you have 2 choices." Curly explained "Number 1. You come and work for me. Number 2. well you don't want to know what number 2 is"  
  
"I..I..I'll take number..number..1!" exclaimed the young lad who chose number one out of fear of death.  
  
"Excellent" the young freak said to the young lad."you will start your training tomorrow"  
  
"What training?" said the terrified child  
  
"You will be trained to be a merciless fiend. Bent on only one thing. Satisfying my orders and stealing."  
  
"yes sir." said the young lad.  
  
End of chapter 


	3. The deadly kid named Bob

Arnold Story  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Arnold.  
  
After one week of training the kid was unrecognizable. He was tall and muscuclar and had a permanant frown that was just plain scary.  
  
Curly looked at the once innocent 9 year old kid that he recruited 8 days ago. "Yes very good,but is he Curly material?"  
  
Curly snapped his fingers and a big kid maybe 12 came out. The rest of the gang huddled in a circle around the kid (who I forgot to name,his name is now Bob) and the big 12 year old kid.  
  
"If you think you can take him. go for it." Curly said coldy."But if you start,he won't be stopped until he beats you to a bloody pulp. Do you accept the terms of Agreement?"  
  
"Yes." said Bob in a deep voice.  
  
"Excellent" Curly said "start!"  
  
They were moving around and around in a circle for a few seconds *Punch* Bob took a blow to the gut. *Kick* the 12 year old took a boot to the face. He fell to the ground spitting out blood. Bob kicked him over and over again in the ribs until he found fit. Than the 12 year old grabbed some dirt and threw it in Bob's eye.  
  
"ARRG" said Bob. The 12 year old went up to him and started punching him in the stomach. Bob started puking. But he got up and sacked the 12 year old. He kicked him over and over again in the face than he stopped and jumped on him. He was punching away as he sat on top of him. 2 minutes later he got up and the 12 year old was knocked out cold.  
  
"Take him away!" Curly said to the unconcious 12 year old. They dumped him somewhere in a ditch.  
  
"You have prooven yourself worthy of being a member of our gang. Your mission is to take out these kids." He took out a picture of Arnold,gerald helga and the rest of them.  
  
"Yes sir" Bob said to his leader.  
  
"Excellent. You have 2 days to bring 3 of them to me or you will be sorry!" Curly looked at him with a glare only evil people glare at other people with that glare of theres.  
  
"yes sir"...and he walked away into the streets  
  
*End of chapter 3* 


	4. Another bites the dust

A Hey Arnold  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
Bob was patrolling the streets when all of a sudden he came up against Mr. Hyunhe. "How do you do?" Mr. H. asked the young lad. POW! The old play innocent act than smack the nice adult over the head trick. Bob took the bloody board and dumped it in a garbage can. He repeativeley beat up Mr. H till he looked American. Than he dumped his body in a ditch.(Notice how everyone lands in a ditch?) After Arnold got home. The boarder house family was in despair. "Mr. Hyune did not come home." Mr. K said. (Kacashka) "What!!" said Arnold. I just saw him at Mr. Green's. I'm gotta Gerald!."  
  
"YO man that's pretty bad. Fuzzy Slippers said there was a big guy patrolling the streets. Our streets!." "Arrg how I hate those Curly men!" Arnold yelled. "We're going to find this kid and make him pay!"  
  
The Next day... ''Mr.Hyune's POV: Man how those guys got me. I hope arnold's crew messes them up good. I'd like to see some justice around here. Oh how my arms hurt. End of POV. Normal story: Arnold and his crew were also patroling the neighborhood. Patrolling for crooks. They saw some guy looking at a trash can funny. So they beat him up and made him eat the trash can. Than you guessed it, threw him in a ditch. "ARG ANOTHER ONE OF MY HENCHEMEN FOILED AGAIN!!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU ARNOLD. YOU AND THAT HELGA AND GERALD!!*explicited words*"  
  
The next day: Bob was waiting out side of P.S 118. He saw Mr. Wartz. "COME HERE!" Bob yelled at Mr. Wartz "AAHHH" Mr.Wartz screamed like a girl. He got away. But he had to swallow his pride as he was running away. "Damn the fat one got away. But I'll find out where he lives and give him an ass whomping in his sleep. Than I'll steal his pets and mail them to Afghanistan!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "Oh you think so eh?" Stinky snuck up beside him."You won't be mailing pets anywhere as long as I'm around. Put up your dukes!" "You fool!" Bob said to the taller guy with the huge nose. *BAM* Bob took a kick to the gut. *punch* Stinky took a punch to shoulder. *push* Bob took a push down. *KABLAMM!! Stinky took a bullet to the leg. "Haha! you thought you could mess with me. Well your leg prooves other wise!". Stinky was down. "Dont worry Stinky. We'll get those guys!" Arnold said to his friend while his friend was in the hospital.  
  
Than they walked out.. End of chapter 


	5. And they prepare

Arnold story  
  
Chapter 5. Sorry I haven't posted earlier. But you know.... Disclaimer I do not own hey arnold.  
  
AT Arnold's house: "Darn it those guys are packing guns now!!" Gerald said. "I know" Arnold replied. "What should we do now?" The others asked. "I do not know what we can do. We can take on people with boards and knives but not guns.'' "Yo Arnoldo! Let's get some guns too?" Helga finally answered. "Oh and where do you suppose we get those!?" "Right here." Some big guy came into the room with a box full of guns. "Sweet who's this guy?" Gerald asked helga. "It's my old pal Joe Gerard!" "Why does he only have half a finger?" Pheobe asked Helga. "I don't know! Joe why do you have half a finger?". Joe just mumbled some stuff. Than some big fat woman came inside. "Let's kick some Curly ass!!!!" "Now who's this?" Gerald asked Helga. "It's another of my friends Debby Barthelette!!!" "argg My fake leg is itching.!!" She took off her leg and stuck it in a sand box!!! "Yo man can we call you peg-leg debby?" Arnold asked the disgruntled woman as she lit a big wet ciagrette. "Hey this is a no smoking zone!" Gerald said to hte lady looking mighty large and mighty in charge. Arnold's POV: Man where does she meet this freaken people? I can't believe she brings total strangers into my house and they start trying to smoke in my lovely smoke free house!!! I can not believe it. haha I know what i'll doo.. I'll have them arrested than i'll beat up the fat half fingered man named joe!!! hahahahahahahhaha End of Arnold's POV: Okay this is the plan. We find the kid that dared try to shoot my friend stinky!!! You hear me we're going to find him with our supreme fire arms than we'll blow his limbs off one by one!!! Arnold said to his friends. "Yeah!!" They all said to their leader! "Here's the deal, Helga, Pheboe you two take these two guns and you go search around the school. Lorenzo Pea pod kid you two go scour around the pier okay! and Ernie and grandpa..Ernie and grandpa what are you two doing here?!" "nothing shortman we want revenge against the guys that hurt Mr.Hyunh and Mr.K you hear me!!!" Ernie said and he clutched his sledgehammer in a tight fist! "Grandpa I don't want you invovled in this! It's too risky and you might get hurt!" Arnold said to his grandpa. "nonsense short man I've been around the block and It's nothing to dangerous for me and remember I've been In WWII. I think I can handle a gun and a couple of punks. By the way I single handed ly won the battle of the bluge against the freaken nazis!." "Okay grandpa you could join us. But you and ernie take some weapons and go near Gerald's field and act upon any suspicious activites!!! okay" "Yes Arnold we'll go near this "Gerald's field" for you and kill any youbng hoodlums that try anything bad okay!" So they all walked outside and prepared for a gangwar that's been in the making for 4 chapters. 


	6. Friends who stay together Fight Together

Arnold Story. Chapter 5  
  
Yo I don't own hey arnold. Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Ernie and Grandpa set out to Gerald's field. They brought two launch chairs, a table, and some cards to make them look unsuspicious. They secretly had their Pistols on Ankle straps. So if somebody tried anything BOOM! Right to the leg. Lorenzo and Pea pod kid went and checked out the pier. They pretened to be skipping stones. Helga and Pheobe went near the school and pretended to be just hanging out. While Gerald and Arnold scoured the streets. " It's quite... Too quite" Gerald whispered to Arnold. " I know man." Arnold replied to his friend. Than all of a sudden they heard a big cracking sound, than the shattering of a window. It happened in a second. They were both on the ground and four guys were trying to hold them down. " What the hell!" Gerald screamed and fired a bullet into the air. The four thugs jumped back and Arnold and Gerald jumped up and ran towards them. "Gerald you take those two. And I get these two." Arnold yelled to him. " No problemo!" Gerald answered to his best friend as he was throwing punches to the two nameless guys. "FREAK!" Gerald yelped as the two kids he was fighting threw sand in his eyes. "That's it. I've had enough" Arnold said as he swung his arm and hit the kid in the throat. The kid's friend ran to him and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks to Arnold. Of course Arnold dodge them and kicked the kid in the temple. He was knocked out cold. Arnold ran to help his buddy. He grabbed one of the kids and punched him in the nose. The kid started bleeding and tried to run away but Arnold tackled him and slapped him around. Gerald was having troubles. The kid he was fighting wouldn't go down. "Darn it. Why won't you stay down!" He took out his gun and "slap"! The kid was pistol whipped. Arnold and Gerald grabbed the kids and threw them in the nearest ditch. " AHHH!!!" Someone screamed. The screamed belonged to Helga. She and feebie had trouble too. There was 6 guys after them. They got 2 down than the other guys took out switch blade and swipped helga in the arm. By the time that they got there Helga and Pheobe were looking like they were playing in the dirt. " GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gerald said as he ran to help Pheobe from her attacker. He flew into a rage. He just started throwing punches and a couple of those punches hit the guy that was attacking pheobe. He fell to the ground and started crying. Gerald jumped on him and held his arms down with his legs. He just started swinging at the kid's face. over and over and over and over. Till the kid was in a pool of snot and blood. "That'll frickin teach you to mess with my Girlfriend." Gerald said. Pheobe ran to him and started hugging him. Than the other guy ran to Gerald and aimed a kick for his head. Gerald pushed Pheobe out of the way and blocked it with his forearm. "Oh you want a peice of this too eh?'' Gerald said to the thug. He found the nearest rock and aimed it at his head. BAM! The kid was down. "haha!" Like taking candy from an over grown baby!" Gerald said to Pheobe. Meanwhile Arnold was having trouble protecting Helga. " Bloody Hell!" Arnold said to himself. He got a shot to the face. Than he turned around as the other guy came from the back. Arnold grabbed him by the arm and swung him into the thug's friend. Both kids fell to the ground. Helga started kicking one guy in the face while Arnold was slapping the other kid. Helga kicked the one guy in his groin. " ARRGGG!!!" The kid screamed in pain as he was rolling around in the dirt. "How do you like that bucko! Me and old besty will teach you." Helga yelled to him as she pummled the kid. After lots of blood and broken teeth. All six kids were down. Just than as they sat down. They saw some big kid. Musta been at leat 16 years old come towards them.... HEY! YOU FOUR!!!.... END OF CHAPTER  
  
Yo End of Chapter 6. What will the big kid do? What happens to Lorenzo and Pea pod kid. Will Grandpa beat Ernie at Gin. Will the gangwar ever end? Will Helga tell ARnold how she feels. This and much more revealed in the Next chapter!!! r&R!!! please I need more reviews. 


	7. With battles, Come casulaties

Arnold story.  
  
Hi thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! RUN!!!" Arnold screamed as the big kid ran towards them. The big kid started yelling" You's kids are going to get it!" as he ran towards them. "Yo, Gerald!" Arnold screamed to his friend who was running beside him. "WHAT!!!" Gerald screamed back to him. "What should we do?" Arnold yelled back to him. "RUNNNN!!!!!" Gerald said as he ran in another direction. The big kid started running after Arnold and Helga. "Curse you!" He said to him. Arnold reached into his pocket and threw some Marbles in the opposite direction. " Yo Arnold, I didn't know you had marbles!." Gerald yelled to him. '' Yeah well I figured we'd need them. Besides Chocolate boy owed me a favor." Arnold yelled back at him. ''Okay enough running!" Gerald said. Arnold and him turned around and whipped out their revolvers. Pheobe and Helga took out some knives. " DIE CLOWN!!!" Gerald screamed and emptied a clip into the bulllies head. THe bully kept on walking. "OH MY GOD!!" BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!! Right into the bullies nogging he was on the ground. "HAHA!!! TAke that!!!" Arnold screamed. But than the bully started coming towards him. (Crawling). MEANWHILE: "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lorenzo started yelling at the pier. They were attacked from behind. "I'll help you!" Pea pod kid yelled to him. But suddenly the thug jacking him got him. "Haha! How can you help you friend when you can't even help yourself!" Than suddenly Peter(Lorenzo's car driver) threw a rock at the kid's head. Knocked him out cold. "Whoa Peter I did not know that you could throw so hard!" Lorenzo and Peapod kid said to him. "Yes every limo driver must be trained in the art of throwing." Than suddenly the kid's friend got up and pushed peter inside the car. Than the kid drove the car into the lake!! "PETER!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Lorenzo started crying. He ran towards the kid's other buddy( The guy who got hit in the head with a rock. Because the other kid was dead in the lake). He took out his pocketknife and cut off the kid's nose. Than he threw it into the lake. "Peter I'll help you. He took of his shoes and watch. He jumped into the lake. He saw the car at the bottom. He found a near bye rock. He grabbed it and smashed open the rock. He pulled Peter out of the window and took the rock and hit the kid in the face. Than he swam back to The shore. Pea pod kid ran and helped them out of the water. Than he started pushing on Peter's stomach. Nothing happened. Lorenzo finally let go of his long time friend. He said to him" I swear. I'm going to get the boss of the guys that did this to you. Your death will not go unpunished." BACK TO ARNOLD'S FIGHT: The kid kept coming at them. But there was a big bloodshed all over the street. Finally Helga jumped on the kid and slapped him across the temple with her ol' besty" HAHA!! Peice of crap!" Than they took the kid's body and dumped in , yep you guess it, the ditch. " Man these guys are hard. Let's go back to my house. "But wait. Wonder what happened to Grandpa and Ernie." BACK TO LORENZO: " Yo pea pod kid. We're going back to Arnold's okay?" "Okay Lorenzo. They walked with peter in there arms. (They hid him) ... End of Chapter.  
  
R&R: DON'T MISS CHAPTER 8. Coming soon. Will Helga ever tell Arnold her feelings. Will the gangwar every end. Will grandpa and Ernie have to fight.? What happened to Debbie and Joe. This and much more revealed in the next couple of chapters. 


	8. Finally, It ends

A Hey Arnold story.  
  
The Final Chapter  
  
Yo I don't own Hey Arnold. But this is finally the final chapter of This story. This is where the war ends.  
  
"Get away from me!" Ernie said as he swung his hammer at someone's head. "Grandpa! BE careful!!" Ernie said as Grandpa took the chair and it some kid in the head with it. Than the kid fell to the ground. Arnold, Pheboe, Helga,Pea pod kid, Lorenzo, Peter (Dead guy) and Gerald got there just it time to see Grandpa hit the floor. "GRANDPA!" Arnold screamed. He ran to Grandpa with his tears in his eyes. "You're going to die!" He yelled as he ran towards Ernie. Took his hammer and smashed the kid in the head with his hammer. Just than Grandpa finally got up. "Ouch! What hit me!" Than the other kid who got hit in the head with the chair got up. Grandpa kicked him the sack. "HOMERUN!" Grandpa yelled as he sacked him. Grandpa,Ernie and the rest ran inside to find Debbie and Joe sitting on the couch watching t.v.. "WHAT! Why aren't you doing anything!" "Because! Kinsmen Bingo is on!" Joe replied. "OH god whatever!" Than all of a sudden a rock came flying through the window. It said... 'Arnold, If you want to see Abner again. You will come to the park'. Arnold ran towards Abner's pin. "OH MY GOD ABNER!!!" Arnold yelled "Curse that Curly!" Arnold said to Gerald. "Come on everybody. We're going to the park. Joe and Debbie. You come too. We going to kick some Curly ass!" Arnold said to everyone. "Yeah!!" everybody yelled. They walked outside the door. Than about 20 minutes later they finally were at the park. There they saw Curly and 5 of his last Henchemen, and 2 adults. "It ends now!" Arnold yelled. "IT'LL END WHEN I SAY IT WILL END!" Gerald,Pheobe,Helga,Peapod kid, Lorenzo took on their own guys, one by one. Joe got the other adult male. While Debbie got the other female Adult. Arnold got Curly. "You see. It didn't have to come to this." Curly said to him slyly. "You started it. I finish it." Arnold replied. Than it began. Fists were flying. Kid were falling Fat people were squashing. First Gerald and his guy were fighting. His fiend kicked him in the gut. Than Gerald got up and threw salt in his eyes. When the kid was stumbling around, Gerald ran and kneed him in the privates. Than grabbed him by the hair and smashed him with his elbow. Needless to say that poor kid never stood a chance and fell like a big sack of potatoes. He ran over to Help Pheobe who was having troubles. Her glasses were half smashed and her hair was messed up. The guy ran over to punch her in the face but at the last second, Gerald grabbed his fist and twisted it. Than he heard a loud snap. ''ARGGGG!!!!" The kid screamed in pain. "Shaddap!" Gerald said before giving him a leg sweep and taking him to the ground. Than he said to Pheobe."Hm. Want to finish him off?" "Okay!" She replied by jumping and stomping on his body. "MY LEG!" Helga screamed as her guy jumped on her knee. She was on the ground crying in pain. Than the kid was about to pull her hair while Gerald once again Grabbed his arm but than he put him on his Shoulders, And ramed him into the play ground. Than the kid blacked out. But by than Arnold and Curly both had blood on their clothes. And their pants were brown with dirt. Than Gerald and the rest of them were starting to run towards them when Arnold yelled "STOP! I"m taking down this creepy by myself!" Than Curly grabbed Arnold by the arm and swung him into the ground. Arnold got up after a few seconds and stumbled towards him, Than Arnold fell to the ground as Curly put a knife into his pocket. "ARGG!!" Arnold let out a milk curdling scream. Curly had stabbed him! He had started jumping up and down. "NO!" Helga screamed as she ran towards him. Arnold has passout with pain. "Oh Arnold. My love. What kind of evil has befallen you. Thy Evil curly has tried to smiten you with the knife. Oh Arnold.. there's something you should know. I.. love you Arnold. I've loved you ever since I've known you. You little hat. Your corn flower hair. The way you help people so much. I Love you Arnold!" Helga finally let it out. She didn't mean to but she finally let it out after so many years. The kids just looked at her all shocked. But she didn't care. She had tears running down her eyes. "I knew it." Arnold almost soundlessly whipserd to her. " Helga there's something you must know.. I love you too" Helga just fainted. Than Arnold got up with such force that Curly stopped Celebrating and looked at him like he's just seen a ghost. " But I thought I killed you!" He screamed. "It'll take a lot more than just you're little knife to kill me!" He replied. He walked towards Curly with such determanations in his eyes. Curly started throwing rocks. One rock hit Arnold straight in the mouth. "HAHA!" He said as Arnold bent down. But his smile quickly turned to fear. Arnold quickly put his head back up to reveal no blood. Than he kept on walking. Curly started throwing punches towards him. Arnold calmly put up his hand to protect his face. When Curly touched his hand he jumped in pain. Than Arnold punched him in the jaw. It snapped and he went flying. He was on the ground withering in pain. Than Arnold picked up him by the shirt and jumped in the nose this time. Again it snapped. And his eyes shut and flew across the park again. This time Arnold picked him up and threw a round house kick and sent him flying outof the park straight into the pier. "OH MY GOD!" His friends yelled. Than Arnold fell to the ground. "Where am I?" He started blinking and woke up.He was in his room. His friends and grandma and grandpa were sitting around him. "Arnold do you remember what happened?'' Gerald asked him. "No. All I remember is feeling a sharppain and falling to the ground. Than I woke up here." Arnold said to his friends as they looked surpise at him. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked them all. "Because you got stabbed in the chest than fell to the ground. Than Helga told her that she loved you and you said you loved her back. Than you got up and beat the living stuffing out of curly with 2 punches and one kick!" Gerald replied. Arnold's face went red as he looked at Helga. "What happened to Curly?" Arnold asked him. "Nobody knows. The cops didn't find him yet. They reckon he survived and his on the run." Gerald answered him. "Well he's gone for now. That's all that matters." Arnold said to him. "Helga. Thanks for saying those words to me." Than he pulled her into a long kiss.  
  
THE END!!! R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
